Evermore
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: Hiroto Kiyama guarda un secreto: puede oír los pensamientos de todos los que están a su alrededor, ver su aura y descubrir su pasado con solo tocarles. Abrumado por este extraño don, vive encerrado en sí mismo. Sin embargo, todo cambia cuando conoce a Midorikawa Ryuuji.
1. A dangerous mind

**Nota de autor:** He decidido publicar esta historia que escribí por allá del 2011 y que me dio mis cinco minutos de fama en el fandom. De esa época cuando pululaba por estos lares bajo el alias de Shizuka Kiyama. Está "basada" en el libro Eternidad (_Evermore_) de Alyson Noel. Sobra decir que los primeros capítulos eran un vil calco de la historia _ per se_. Así que cuando estaba eliminando cuentas e historias viejas esta fue la primera en irse. No cambiaré mucho los primeros capítulos, salvo por unos cuantos detalles, pero sí que lo harán los últimos. El final original fue un asco, lo escribí cuando acababa de pasar por una situación mediocre en mi vida y, por ende, proyecté todo eso en el último capítulo. Aunque la redacción estaba mejor que al inicio *equis de*. No es que ahora esté muy libre de cosas de la vida y similares, pero me entró la nostalgia y eso. Subiré de nueva cuenta la historia y probablemente otros one-shots que borré por un impulso de idiotez. Tal vez a los lectores que me siguen desde esos años les gustará leer esto de nuevo, y a los nuevos, pues espero que les guste o que al menos aprendan que es lo que no deben hacer si escriben. Sin más que decir, buena lectura.

**Canción del capítulo:** A dangerous mind, Within Temptation.

**I**

**A dangerous mind**

—Adivina quién soy. A ver si puedes.

Las cálidas manos de Kazemaru presionan fuertemente mis ojos y parte de mis mejillas, provocando que su anillo plateado de calavera deje una marca en mi pálida piel. Aunque mis ojos están cerrados y tapados, sé que lleva su largo cabello azulado peinado, como siempre, en una coleta y que su fleco cae sobre su rostro cubriendo uno de sus ojos; que lleva puesto un pantalón negro, lo mismo que su camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad dejando ver la cadena y el dije en forma de cruz con piedras negras incrustadas, ambos plateados, que siempre usa; además de su ya clásica gabardina de vinilo negro (que el día que la deje de usar, estaré sumamente agradecido), y por supuesto botas también de vinilo con plataforma que para ser sincero lucen ridículas en alguien como él (de hecho TODO el atuendo luce extremadamente ridículo en él aunque si se lo digo es casi seguro que me dejaría de hablar por el resto de nuestras vidas.). Sus ojos parecen de oro pero sólo por que usa lentes de contacto. Sin contar que sus labios parecen pintados de rojo pálido sólo por que usa un bálsamo para evitar que se le resequen.

Claro que también sé que su padre no está precisamente en un viaje de negocios, que su madre dizque es entrenadora personal, más "personal" que entrenadora (ustedes entienden a qué me refiero ¿no?) y que él piensa organizar una fiesta en su casa a la cual invitará a todos sus amigos góticos. Ah, se me olvidaba decir que también sé que es homosexual. El único chico de toda la escuela en haberlo admitido valiéndole la opinión de los demás, supongo que no tiene nada de malo ser ambas cosas, gótico y gay, digo ya que yo también soy homosexual aunque no he tenido el valor de admitirlo públicamente. Pero sé muy bien que no es necesario, creo que ya todos en esta escuela se han dado cuenta de ello.

¿Qué cómo lo sé? Es fácil de responder. Lo sé porque soy psíquico... Bueno, algo así.

—¡Ay vamos! ¡Adivina, ya casi suena el timbre! —insiste con su voz ronca que pareciera fuma una cajetilla al día cuando solo lo ha hecho una vez.

—¿Eres Lady Gaga? —le preguntó a sabiendas de que es la última persona con la que le gustaría ser confundido.

—No, inténtalo otra vez —me contesta apretando con más fuerza. Sin tener idea de que yo no necesito ver para saber quién es.

—¿Eres Ozzy Osbourne?

Él empieza a reírse y nos vamos, en el camino lame su pulgar y empieza a frotar mi mejilla tratando de borrar la marca de su anillo, aparto bruscamente su mano. No es que me dé asco, es decir está sano, sólo que no me gusta que me toquen. El tacto es muy revelador, agotador, así que trato de evitarlo.

Él me quita la capucha y mira de reojo mis auriculares.

—¿Qué escuchas?

Tomo el iPod del bolsillo de mi sudadera, se lo doy y voltea a verme muy molesto.

—¿Qué diablos…? Quiero decir ¿cómo puedes escuchar música a ese volumen? Te vas a quedar sordo. ¿Y quiénes son?

—Eres gótico, deberías conocerlos.

—Ah, ya me acordé. Es Vampiria de Moonspell.

—Ajá —le contesto y guardo nuevamente el iPod.

Le digo que lo veo en el almuerzo y me voy a clase, alejándome a través del patio y avergonzándome cuando siento a dos chicos, del primer año, a punto de jalar su gabardina para hacerlo caer, Kazemaru se da la vuelta y les hace "la señal del diablo" (ok, no es la señal del diablo, es algo que él inventó para asustar a la gente) lo cual hace que se fueran de inmediato.

Apenas llego a mi salón, voy hacia mi asiento en la última fila, evitando la mochila de Natsumi Raimon la cual coloca a propósito en medio del pasillo entre las bancas, mientras trato de ignorar su cantaleta diaria de "PERDEDOR". Prácticamente me deslizo en mi silla, saco mi libro, mi carpeta y el bolígrafo de mi mochila, me pongo otra vez los auriculares y la capucha, dejo caer la mochila en el asiento de junto y espero a que llegue la profesora Akiko que da la clase de literatura.

La profesora siempre llega tarde. Ya que suele dar unos cuantos sorbos a su pequeña botella de vodka que lleva en su bolso. Lo hace porque su esposo le grita todo el tiempo, aunque jamás ha llegarlo a golpearla. Sus hijos piensan que ella es una perdedora y ella casi odia su vida. Aprendí todo esto en mi primer de clases en esta escuela, cuando accidentalmente mi mano la tocó. Así que ahora cada vez que tengo que entregarle algo, lo dejo en el borde del escritorio.

Meto mi mano en el bolsillo y mis dedos se mueven lentamente para cambiar la canción de Moonspell por algo más tranquilo, Somewhere de Within Temptation. Ya no necesito tanto ruido ahora que estoy en clase, he aprendido que es en esos momentos y lugares cuando se reduce la energía psíquica de las personas.

No siempre fui un fenómeno, como soy ahora, yo solía ser un chico normal. De aquellos que son las estrellas de la escuela. En mi antiguo colegio, yo era el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Tenía grandes romances con chicas populares y nunca pero nunca llegué a sentirme atraído por un chico, hasta que entré a este instituto. Lógico que también tuve una madre, un padre (aunque adoptivos) y una hermana menor (también adoptada).

Pero todo eso se ha convertido en simples recuerdos retratados en las fotografías que aún conservo. Ahora el único familiar que tengo es mi hermana mayor llamada Hitomiko. Desde aquél accidente, lo único que recuerdo con claridad es morir.

Tuve lo que la gente llama una ECM o experiencia cercana a la muerte. Que de cercana no tuvo nada, estuve muerto por unos instantes. Supongan que me encontraba con mi hermana sentados en la parte trasera del auto de mi padre y mi madre en el asiento del copiloto; y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que las bolsas de aire habían saltado, el auto estaba totalmente destrozado y yo observaba todo desde afuera, los cuerpos sin vida de mi familia incluyendo el mío. Créanme es lo más escalofriante que uno puede ver, verse a uno mismo cubierto de sangre, prácticamente muerto.

Fue entonces cuando escuché unas voces familiares y me di la vuelta para verlos caminar por un sendero. Al principio intenté correr para alcanzarlos pero me detuve, decidí seguir viviendo. Cuando cambié de opinión y quise regresar, sólo me dio tiempo de verlos sonreír y despedirse.

No necesito decir que me sentí aterrado, miraba a todas partes sin saber qué hacer. Corría de un lado a otro de la carretera pero sólo veía lo mismo. Caí al suelo de rodillas, temblando y empecé a gritar, llorar, maldecir, suplicar y a hacer promesas que sabía que eran en vano.

En ese momento, escuché a alguien que me llamaba por mi nombre.

—¿Hiroto? ¿Ese es tu nombre? abre los ojos y mírame.

De pronto volví a encontrarme con la realidad, sentía un terrible dolor en mi cabeza y caí en la cuenta de que apenas si podía moverme. Miré fijamente al chico que estaba frente a mí aunque no pude apreciar casi nada de él o mejor dicho no lo recuerdo.

—Sí, soy Hiroto —susurré antes de desmayarme.

**Nota final: **Este capítulo no sufrió prácticamente cambios. Creo que en la versión "original" también había insertado una lista de los colores del "aura" y su significado, he decidido omitirla esta vez. Quizás eventualmente la ponga de nuevo. Gracias por leer.


	2. Secret in my heart

**Canción del capítulo: **Secret in my heart, HIM.

**II**

**Secret in my heart**

La profesora ya se ha tardado demasiado y ya estoy empezando a desesperarme. Sé que he dicho que en clase la energía psíquica de mis compañeros —y profesores— disminuye, pero como en estos momentos no tenemos nada que hacer, todos se han puesto a platicar sobre lo que hicieron en el fin de semana; y por más que trato de ignorar sus pensamientos no puedo. Aun escuchando música, por lo que decido cambiar la canción a algo parecido a lo que escuchaba cuando hablé con Kazemaru.

—¿Entonces tuviste una cita con Endo? —preguntó el Fubuki de cabello gris, llamado Shirou, a Natsumi. No es necesario decir que me he quedado petrificado al oír eso. Claro, es normal que no lo haya leído en su mente ya que siempre que está con nosotros —Ichirouta y yo— sólo piensa en fútbol.

—Así es, Shirou —contesta ella, altiva como siempre—. Es una pena, por no decir otra cosa, que tenga por amigos al asexuado de Kazemaru Ichirouta y al bicho raro de Hiroto Kiyama —dice despectivamente.

—¿No olvidaste algo? —interrumpe Atsuya, el otro Fubuki sólo que éste tiene el cabello rosa.

—Me da igual que ése me escuche —le responde su amiga que voltea a verme con desprecio.

—No, eso no —aclara el chico de cabello gris tratando de no reírse por lo que va a decir—. Olvidaste mencionar "el asexuado, marica y gótico de Kazemaru" —termina de decir en voz alta, lo cual provoca que todos en el salón volteen a verme y después se ríen como si hubiera sido muy gracioso lo que ellos dicen.

—Tienes toda la razón —dice ella.

Después de esto, Natsumi sigue contando lo bien que la pasó con Endo.

Justo cuando Atsuya piensa en preguntarle algo más personal, la profesora Akiko entra acompañada de un chico.

—Buenos días, jóvenes. Disculpen la tardanza —dice muy tranquila, parece que esta mañana no recurrió a su pequeña botella—. Les presento a su nuevo compañero, Ryuuji Midorikawa.

De inmediato llegan a mi mente los halagadores comentarios de mis compañeras al respecto y una que otra maldición por parte de los chicos.

Sé que es muy atractivo, según Natsumi Raimon quien está sentada dos filas delante de mí junto a su amigo de cabello color crema —Shuuya Goenji— Los Fubuki, sentados frente a ella, creen que es un presumido y que no tiene nada de especial. Goenji, el supuesto novio de Aki Kino (la 'reportera' estrella del periódico escolar), está de acuerdo con su amiga de cabello castaño…pero esa es otra historia.

—Muy bien Midorikawa, puedes sentarte en el sitio vacío de atrás, al lado de Kiyama —ordena la profesora—. Tendrás que compartir el libro hasta que te den el tuyo.

Prácticamente escucho los suspiros y piropos por parte de las chicas hacia el nuevo, pero no me molesto en verlo. Cuando llega y toma su lugar junto a mí, se inclina y me pregunta si no me importa compartir el libro. Por unos segundos su cercanía me incómoda, pero aun así deslizo mi libro hacia su lugar mientras que yo me alejo lo más posible y me pongo otra vez mi capucha. Apoyo mi mejilla en la palma de mi mano, dispuesto a ignorar todos los comentarios mal intencionados como 'Pobre chico, tan sexy y tiene que sentarse con el raro.' 'La que le espera a Midorikawa cuando le presente a Ichirouta.'

Todos están de acuerdo con esas ideas, excepto la profesora que lo único que desea es que la clase termine. Lo mismo que yo. A la hora del almuerzo todos hablan del chico nuevo.

—¿Has visto al nuevo? Es tan guapo, dicen que vivía en Alemania.

—A mí me dijeron que viene de Italia.

—Cómo sea, yo lo voy a invitar a salir.

Camino directamente a mi lugar, que es en un rincón de la cafetería, ignorando esos comentarios.

—¿Ya viste a Midorikawa? —me pregunta Kazemaru mientras se sienta a mi lado, apartando su flequillo.

—¡Ay no! ¡No me digas que también estás emocionado por él! —me quejo, llevándome una mano al rostro.

—Si ya lo hubieras visto, estarías de acuerdo conmigo —dice mientras saca de su taper negro un emparedado. Aunque muchos piensan que en realidad se alimenta de sangre dada su vestimenta.

—Hola, ¿de qué platican? —pregunta Endo sentándose frente a nosotros como siempre mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Esta vez provocada por que acababa de pedirle a Natsumi que fuera su novia y ella dijo que sí—. ¿Acaso hablan de Midorikawa? Lástima que Haruna ya se los haya ganado.

— ¿Qué has dicho Endo Mamoru? —dice muy, pero muy alterado mi amigo gótico.

— Lo que oíste, Haruna ya lo ha invitado a salir.

Yo volteo disimuladamente hacia la mesa del grupito de Natsumi Raimon y efectivamente la hermana de Yuuto Kido se lo había pedido, pero lo que Endo no sabe es que él la ha rechazado.

—Cálmate, Kazemaru. No sabes si él aceptó o no —lo consuelo, a lo que él responde con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —dice y sigue hablando como si nada hubiera pasado—. Además él ya era mío, yo lo vi primero —añade con una actitud infantil.

—Perdón, no sabía que te gustaban los no góticos —comenta Mamoru burlonamente mientras come su enorme ración de ramen.

—Cuando se ven así, sí. ¡Es en serio! —exclama al ver que Endo le mira desconfiado—. Te juro que está guapísimo —dice, esta vez dirigiéndose a mí. — ¡Es irresistible! —él mueve su cabeza, molesto por que no le encuentro el chiste a lo que dice.

— ¿Tú no lo has visto? —me pregunta Mamoru.

Yo desvío mi mirada, mordiendo mi labio inferior nerviosamente y preguntándome si debo mentir o no. Creo que sería el único modo de salir del lío ya que le están dando demasiada importancia a todo ése asunto de Midorikawa. El problema es que no puedo, no a ellos. Ichirouta y Mamoru son mis mejores amigos, los únicos que tengo y siento que ya les he ocultado muchas cosas.

—Nos sentamos juntos en la clase de literatura —digo finalmente—. Me obligaron a compartir el libro con él. Pero no tuve la oportunidad de fijarme en él.

—¿Obligaron? —Kazemaru aparta su flequillo para ver mejor al bicho raro que osa decir semejantes cosas—. Definitivamente debió haber sido horrible, traumático para ti —dice él con tono excesivamente dramático—. De verdad que afortunado que fuiste y tú ni siquiera lo aprecias.

—¿Y tenías puesta la capucha? —pregunta Endo.

Lo pienso detenidamente por un momento, recordando cómo me la puse justo en el momento en el que él se inclinó hacia mí.

—Sí, si la tenía puesta —digo muy serio.

—Gracias por eso —murmura Kazemaru mientras parte en dos su pastelito de chocolate—. La última cosa que necesito es la competencia de las diosas de la escuela —refiriéndose obviamente a Natsumi y sus amigas.

Me encojo de hombros y sigo comiendo como si nada. Me avergüenza cuando la gente me dice cosas como esas. Yo solía vivir ese tipo de situaciones pero ya no.

—¿Y qué pasa con Hiroto? —pregunta el capitán del equipo de soccer—. ¿No crees que sea competencia?

Olvide decir que ellos son los únicos —por así decirlo— que saben de mi preferencia sexual. Obviamente no les sorprendió y si se preguntan por qué dije que jamás me había fijado en ningún chico hasta que entré aquí, la respuesta es que el primero en él que me fijé fue Endo Mamoru. Pero todas mis ilusiones se fueron abajo cuando él me dijo que era heterosexual, no fue lo suficientemente discreto para insinuármele y fue ahí cuando me presentó a Kazemaru Ichirouta. Supongo que pensó que él se fijaría en mí, pero eso ya es agua pasada.

—Totalmente irrelevante —contesta, sacudiendo las migajas de su pantalón—. Midorikawa podría tener malos ratos pero no malos gustos. Sin ofenderte, Hiroto —agrega tratando de excusarse obviamente se da cuenta de que me ha ofendido con sus palabras. De cualquier modo no me siento resentido, eso se lo dice a todo mundo.

—Qué malo eres. Decir eso de nuestro amigo, definitivamente yo que tú le dejaba de hablar —dice mi otro amigo.

—No importa. No lo dijo en serio.

Y después de este pequeño 'malentendido' seguimos platicando de otras cosas. Las clases pasan volando y cuando me doy cuenta ya es hora de salida. Los pensamientos de mis compañeros y de mis profesores me ayudan a saber todo lo que necesitaba, como que Midorikawa Ryuuji también está en mis clases de Arte, Filosofía y Algebra además de Literatura, obvio. Sin contar que estacionó su auto junto al mío. Y aun cuando me las he ingeniado para no mirar más que sus 'converse', sé que la suerte se me ha acabado.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Está ahí, justo a nuestro lado! —grita Endo con voz chillona que reserva para los momentos más ¿emocionantes?—. Y mira, conduce un flamante BMW negro con cristales polarizados. Ok, este es mi plan: voy a abrir mi puerta y 'accidentalmente' le daré a la suya, así tendrás oportunidad de hablar con él. ¿Qué dices Hiroto?

—No, no vas a rayar ningún auto. Ni el suyo ni el mío —digo negando con la cabeza y saco las llaves de mi bolsillo.

—Vale, como quieras. ¡Pero al menos míralo! Después mírame a los ojos y dime si no es verdad lo que Kazemaru dijo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco e intento pasar entre mi auto y un Volkswagen que está mal estacionado casi aplastando mi Miata. Justo cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta, Endo me quita la capucha, las gafas oscuras y corre hacia el lado del copiloto, empezando a hacer señas, de manera no muy discreta, para que mire a Midorikawa que está detrás de él...

No me queda otra opción y lo hago. Es algo que sabía a la perfección, no podía evitarlo para siempre. Respiro profundamente y le miro. Lo que veo, hace que me quede paralizado.

Y aunque Endo hace todo lo posible para llamar mi atención, lo único que hago es mirar a Midorikawa Ryuuji fijamente. Estoy perfectamente consciente de que estoy actuando como el bicho raro que todo el mundo cree que soy pero imposible que no lo haga. No es sólo porque él sea increíblemente guapo con su pelo color verde manzana largo y atado en una coleta alta con unos mechones sueltos a modo de flequillo, hermosos ojos negros que extrañamente me resultan familiares, piel morena y sus labios son tan tentadores y su cuerpo alto, delgado y firme, vestido con unas bermudas color beige, una playera de manga larga color rojo, sudadera de manga corta y con cierre color morado y sus tenis converse negros.

—¿Hiroto? Ya puedes despertar —Mamoru mira a Ryuuji riendo nerviosamente—. Por favor, discúlpalo. Normalmente tiene la capucha puesta.

Sé muy bien que tengo que detenerme, necesito hacerlo ahora. Pero sus ojos negros están fijos en los míos, no obstante, no es su gran belleza lo que mantiene paralizado si no que toda el área que rodea su cuerpo está completamente vacía. Ningún color. Ningún aura. Nada de nada.

Todo el mundo tiene un aura, todo ser viviente tiene remolinos de colores emanando de su cuerpo del cual ellos no son conscientes. No es que sea algo malo, peligroso o que dé miedo. Simplemente es parte del campo magnético visible…para mí.

Antes del accidente ni siquiera sabía que existían ese tipo de cosas y definitivamente no era capaz de verlas. Pero desde que desperté en el hospital, vi colores por todas partes.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó la enfermera mientras me miraba con preocupación.

—Sí…pero ¿por qué estás rosa? —pregunté confundido.

—¿Qué?—respondió muy alarmada.

—Estás rosa, todo alrededor tuyo es de ese color.

—Descansa, yo iré a buscar al doctor —dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

No fue hasta después de haber pasado por varios exámenes de la vista, tomografías y evaluaciones psicológicas —y también psiquiátricas— que aprendí a quedarme callado al respecto y fue entonces cuando decidí que sería mi secreto. Cuando empecé a escuchar los pensamientos, a conocer la vida completa de una persona con sólo tocarla y a disfrutar de las frecuentes visitas de mi hermanita muerta Tsuki, supe que no podía decírselo a nadie.

Supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a vivir así que he olvidado que existe otra manera de hacerlo. Una que no incluye ver colores u oír pensamientos. Pero ver a Midorikawa enmarcado por nada más que la pintura negra de su lujoso auto, me resulta un vago recuerdo de felicidad, de aquéllos días en los que solía ser normal.

—Hiroto Kiyama, ¿verdad? —dice Ryuuji con una cálida sonrisa, revelando sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

Sigo sin decir una palabra, deseando dejar de mirarlo mientras Endo aclara su garganta recordándome cuánto detesta ser ignorado.

—Ah, lo siento. Mamoru, Ryuuji. Ryuuji, Endo —digo presentándolos atropelladamente.

Él sólo mira a Endo, asintiendo levemente para volver a fijar su mirada en mí. Sé que sonará extraño pero durante esos segundos que él apartó su vista de mí, me sentí muy débil. Cuando volvió a mirarme, todo fue otra vez cálido.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —dice sonriendo.

—Sí, claro —le respondo.

—¿Me podrías prestar tus apuntes y tu libro de literatura? Necesito ponerme al corriente pero no tengo el libro y no tengo tiempo de conseguirlo hoy.

Sin responderle, busco en mi mochila, tomo el libro y mi carpeta y se los doy sosteniéndolos con la punta de los dedos. Una parte de mí quiere rozar mis dedos con los suyos para hacer contacto con aquel chico tan fascinante y extraño a la vez, mientras que la otra parte —más racional— se resiste a sabiendas de que un simple roce bastara para que conozca toda su vida y sus pensamientos.

—Gracias, te veo mañana —se despide y me da un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento caigo en la cuenta de que nada ha pasado, más allá de un leve cosquilleo en mis dedos y en mi mejilla.

—Disculpa —dice Endo muy molesto, negando con la cabeza mientras se sienta a mí lado—. Cuando dije que te sorprenderías al verlo no lo decía literalmente. En serio, te pasaste. Fue algo así como 'Hola, soy Hiroto Kiyama y seré tu acosador número uno en el Instituto Raimon'. Agradece que no estuviera presente nuestro amigo Kazemaru porque créeme que no le hubiera gustado nada ésa escena.

Endo siguió así todo el camino, hablando y hablando sobre lo ocurrido. Yo sólo lo ignoro y mientras conduzco, mis dedos de la mano derecha trazan ausentemente la cicatriz de mi frente oculta tras los mechones de cabello que caen por mi rostro aunque aun así una pequeña parte es visible.

¿Cómo diablos podría explicar que desde el accidente, las únicas personas cuyos pensamientos no puedo escuchar, cuya vida no puedo conocer al tocarles y cuya aura no puedo ver, ya están muertas?


	3. For the heart I once had

**Canción del capítulo:** For the heart I once had, Nightwish.

**III**

**For the heart I once had**

—En serio, Hiroto, te pasaste. Ya verás cómo te va a ir cuando Kazemaru se entere —me advierte Endo.

—¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo?—le digo serio—. Además él no tiene por qué enterarse de esta situación, a menos que tú se lo digas. Solo te recuerdo que yo no le he dicho que sales con Natsumi. Allá tú si quieres que también se entere de eso.

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunta haciéndose el desentendido.

—Son novios y no lo niegues.

Endo me mira muy sorprendido.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—No es muy discreta —respondo.

—Mañana hablaré con ella —me dice antes de bajar del auto—. ¡Nos vemos! —se despide agitando su brazo mientras yo conduzco hacia mi casa.

Apenas llego, me paso directamente a la cocina por una botella de agua y después subo las escaleras directo a mi habitación. No necesito ir a otro lugar ya que Hitomiko sigue en el trabajo. Ella siempre está en la oficina, lo cual significa que dispongo de esta enorme casa (con cinco habitaciones, cocina, comedor, sala de estar, mini bar, alberca, sala de juegos, cochera para dos autos, entre otras cosas) para mí solo aunque, por lo general, me la paso en mi cuarto.

A decir verdad, me siento muy mal por todo lo que tiene que pasar Hitomiko gracias a mí. Me da pena ver que la vida por la que tanto trabajó cambiara desde el día en que se vio obligada a hacerse cargo de mí. Pero como ella es el único familiar que tengo, no tuve muchas opciones. Es decir, era vivir con ella (única hija biológica del matrimonio Kira, mis padres adoptivos) o vivir en un orfanato (el Sun Garden, propiedad de su familia) hasta que cumpliera 18 años.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, Hitomiko tampoco tuvo otras opciones. De cualquier manera se hubiera hecho cargo de mí, directa o indirectamente. A pesar de que ella no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo criar niños, un adolescente en mi caso, hizo todo lo que ella creyó conveniente. Empezó por vender su lujoso departamento en Tokio y compró esta casa aquí en la tranquila ciudad Inazuma. Y por si eso fuera poco, contrató a uno de los mejores decoradores de interiores de Japón para que se encargara de arreglar la casa.

Claro que tengo cosas ordinarias como una cama (King size), un closet y un escritorio; pero también tengo un televisor de pantalla plana, una consola Wii, un baño con ducha y jacuzzi, sin contar mi propio cuarto de juegos y un largo etcétera. Resulta curioso pensar que antes yo hubiera dado todo por tener una habitación así, pero ahora daría todo por recuperar mi antigua vida.

Creo que Hitomiko hizo todo esto porque supuso que era necesario. Ella pasa la mayor parte del tiempo rodeada de abogados y otros empresarios como para ponerse a pensar en qué tan necesario son ciertas cosas para un adolescente. Jamás he sabido con certeza si el hecho de que aún no se haya casado y tenido hijos, tenga que ver con su obsesión por el trabajo o porque no ha encontrado al hombre indicado. Sólo ella sabe las razones.

Sé que piensan que yo debería de saber todo eso porque soy "psíquico", pero no es así. Yo sólo puedo ver eventos, hechos, más no las motivaciones de una persona. Lo que veo es similar a una cadena de imágenes, como un rollo fotográfico, o mejor dicho, algo parecido al tráiler de una película. Aunque en ocasiones sólo veo símbolos que debo descifrar para entenderlos, como se hace con las cartas del tarot.

No siempre logro descifrarlos y termino malinterpretándolos. Como la vez que confundí un corazón agrietado con una ruptura amorosa y momentos después la chica cayó al suelo, murió de un paro cardíaco. En todo caso, siempre se cumple eso de que "una imagen vale más que mil palabras".

Más no se necesita ser clarividente para saber que cuando alguien sueña con tener hijos, generalmente se imagina una cosita rechoncha, llena de alegría; envuelta en sábanas de colores pastel que sólo llora cuanto tiene sueño, hambre o simplemente pide ser mimado. Nadie piensa en un adolescente de 1.68m, 56 kilos, ojos verdes, excesivamente pálido y con miles de problemas emocionales. Por esta y otras razones, trato de mantenerme callado y respetuoso para no molestar o estorbar a Hitomiko. Pero lo más importante es que jamás le diré que casi a diario hablo con nuestra hermanita muerta.

Al inicio pensaba que eran alucinaciones, producto de los sedantes que me administraban para calmar el dolor. Cerraba los ojos, pensando que sólo era un sueño; pero cuando los volvía a abrir, podía ver que ella seguía allí. Miraba como se acercaba a mí, señalando mis heridas. Siempre riéndose, como si mí condición hubiera sido algo gracioso. Tan pronto se daba cuenta de lo serio que me ponía, dejaba de reír y me preguntaba si me dolía.

—¿Dónde están papá y mamá?—le preguntaba cada vez que aparecía, una vez que mi enojo se esfumaba. Ella simplemente señalaba hacia un lado, dando a entender que estaban junto a ella. Pero yo sólo veía un espacio vacío.

—No entiendo —le decía muy confundido. Pero ella sólo sonreía y me hacía señas dándome a entender que debía dormir. Cerraba mis ojos hasta que recordaba algunos pequeños detalles.

—¿Quién te dijo que puedes usar mi suéter? —le reclamé una vez, pero ella ya se había ido.

Admito que era realmente estúpido y egoísta de mi parte hacerle esas preguntas. Desperdiciaba las oportunidades de obtener la respuesta a uno de los grandes misterios de la vida: ¿Qué se siente estar muerto? En cambio la regañaba por husmear en mi closet. Supongo que es difícil dejar los malos hábitos.

Las siguientes veces que apareció, me emocionaba tanto de verla que no me molestaba en regañarla por usar mis prendas favoritas e incluso el reloj que padre me había regalado cuando cumplí quince años. Simplemente sonreía y actuaba como si no me hubiera dado cuenta.

—¿Dónde están nuestros padres?—preguntaba—. Está bien, como sea—. Le respondía al ver que sólo sonreía. Me dejaba caer en las almohadas, pensando que ella no dejaba de ser odiosa aun muerta.

—Dime ¿cómo es allá? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te gusta vivir en el cielo?

Tsuki cerraba los ojos y alzaba las manos, como si sostuviera algo y de la nada aparecía una pintura. Era como el paraíso, enmarcado en un hermoso y delicado marco dorado. El océano era azul, acompañado de un escabroso acantilado, arena dorada y una pequeña isla al fondo.

—¿Por qué no estás allí?

Ella sólo se encogía de hombros y desaparecía junto con la pintura.

Estuve en el hospital por más de un mes, debido a mis huesos rotos, contusiones, hemorragias internas y una cortada demasiado profunda en mi frente. Así que fue Hitomiko quien se encargó de arreglar lo de los funerales y nuestra mudanza a ciudad Inazuma mientras yo estaba en el hospital. Me pidió que hiciera una lista de las cosas que quisiera llevarme a mi nuevo hogar, pero aparte de mi ropa no quise nada más. Simplemente no podría lidiar con cosas que me recordasen lo que perdí y porque una maldita caja llena de porquerías no me devolvería mi familia.

Durante mi estadía, recibía asiduas visitas de una psiquiatra que siempre llevaba consigo una carpeta y que empezaba siempre nuestra sesión con la misma estúpida pregunta ¿cómo lidiaba con mi profunda pérdida? Además de que trataba de convencerme de ir al sitio donde se daba terapia a los pacientes con problemas de ansiedad.

De ningún modo pensaba formar parte de eso, no me iba a sentar esperando por mi turno para hablar sobre el peor día de mi vida. ¿Cómo se suponía que eso me iba a ayudar a superar todo? Lo único que provocaría era que yo confirmara lo que ya sabía, que fui yo el responsable por la muerte de mis seres queridos.

Hitomiko y yo casi no hablamos durante el viaje de Tokio a Inazuma. No quería hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Sabía todo sobre sus conflictos emocionales — todos concernientes a mí — por ejemplo, por un lado quería hacer lo correcto, cuidarme, pero por el otro se preguntaba por qué precisamente ella tenía que hacerlo. Tengo que reconocer que yo jamás me había preguntado lo mismo, la mayor parte del tiempo es por qué ellos y no yo.

Más no podía arriesgarme a lastimarla después de todos los problemas que le había causado. Cuando llegamos a nuestro "nuevo hogar", me guió escaleras arriba a mi habitación. Yo sólo miré a mí alrededor y murmuré "gracias".

—Lo siento, debo dejarte solo —dijo, evidentemente ansiosa por volver a su oficina donde todo estaba perfectamente organizado y no tenía nada que ver con el mundo traumático y destrozado de un adolescente. Apenas salió de mi cuarto y cerró la puerta, me dejé caer en la cama rompiendo en llanto.

—¡Ay, por favor! ¡No seas tan dramático! —dijo de repente una voz demasiado familiar—. ¿Ya has visto este lugar?

—¿Tsuki? —dije un tanto impresionado de verla en mi nueva casa—. Pensé que no podías hablar—. Le contesté mientras secaba mis lágrimas con las mangas de mi suéter. Me di la vuelta para observar a mi hermana que vestía un conjunto de ropa deportiva en color morado marca Juicy, unos tenis Nike del mismo color y llevaba su cabello castaño suelto, corto a la altura de los hombros.

—¡Claro que puedo, tonto! —dijo entornando los ojos—. Sólo me divertía. Venga, ven a ver la hermosa vista que tienes desde aquí.

—No me interesa —le respondí, cruzando los brazos y sentándome otra vez en la cama—. No puedo creer que me engañaras así, fingiendo que no podías hablar.

—Vas a recuperarte, ya verás —me consoló, tratando de sonar muy animada.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa? —le pregunté viéndola de arriba abajo, regresando a nuestra habitual rutina de represalias.

Ella me ignoró y tomó mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme y guiarme hasta la ventana.

—Mira tú genial vista.

—¿Se supone que esto sea gracioso? —reclamé, ya que la vista era exactamente igual a la pintura que me mostraba en el hospital, pero ella ya se había ido.

Fue Tsuki quien me ayudó a recordar los buenos momentos, a apreciar mi nueva vida en ciudad Inazuma porque al verla tan emocionada por mi nueva habitación, mi costoso convertible rojo y mi nueva escuela me hizo darme cuenta de que — aunque no fuera la vida que quería— aun así tenía valor.

—Nunca vas a conseguir un novio vistiendo así —me dice burlonamente, dejándose caer en la cama mientras yo me apuro para salir más o menos a tiempo de casa.

—Bueno, no todos tener un súper guardarropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿sabías?

—Cómo si Hitomiko no te hubiera dado una tarjeta de crédito. ¿Por qué usas esa sudadera? ¿Estás en una pandilla?

—No tengo tiempo para eso —digo tomando mis libros, mi iPod y mi mochila para luego dirigirme a la puerta—. Ahora quédate, por favor. No desordenes las cosas de Hitomiko y márchate antes de que ella llegue. Me da pavor que puedas matarla de un susto.

Cuando llego a la escuela, Kazemaru ya está esperándome en la entrada. Mira impacientemente a todos lados, como si esperara a alguien más.

—Ya va sonar el timbre y Midorikawa no llega. ¿Crees que ya se dio de baja?— pregunta muy alarmado.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —respondo mientras caminamos hacia los casilleros.

—¿Por qué no valemos la pena? ¿Por qué en su vida se fijaría en un gótico y un bicho raro?

Me quedo sin palabras al oír sus palabras, supongo que hay algo de razón en ellas.

—No te preocupes, él va a regresar. Te lo aseguro —dice Endo repentinamente—. Hiroto le prestó su libro y apuntes de literatura, tiene que devolvérselos —yo sólo lo maldigo internamente por habérselo dicho.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? —pregunta muy enojado, evidentemente celoso—. Por qué tu sabes que Midorikawa es mío ¿cierto? Me habías dicho que no lo viste.

—Él ya lo vio muy bien, ¿verdad? —Endo me mira con una de sus típicas sonrisas, como si lo que acaba de decir fuera muy gracioso—. Casi tuve que marcar a Emergencias porque por poco le da un colapso.

Yo lo miro de reojo mientras meto mis cosas en mi casillero.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad —dice, encogiéndose de hombros. Después empezamos a caminar rumbo a nuestros respectivos salones, Kazemaru se detiene y voltea a ver muy molesto. Sus ojos delineados de negro hacen que se vea más serio, por no decir que su mirada luce más amenazadora.

—Entonces, ¿eres una amenaza?

Respiro profundamente antes de responderle. Trato de mantenerme calmado. Si ellos no fuesen mis amigos, ya los hubiera mandado al diablo. No entiendo como Kazemaru puede reclamar que cierta persona le pertenece, cuando ni siquiera ha cruzado palabra alguna con Midorikawa. Además tampoco es como si él se fuera a interesar en mí, el bicho raro de la escuela.

Mi amigo gótico repite su pregunta y por más que trato de mantener la calma, me es imposible hacerlo.

—¡Sí, sí soy una amenaza! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque soy un completo desastre! —le digo en voz alta, prácticamente gritándole—. ¡Mírame, soy tan atractivo que atraigo a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de esta escuela! —él me mira con sus ojos abiertos como platos—. Tal vez no me creas pero NO ME GUSTA MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI. Me importa un comino si él es tan guapo y sexy como tú dices, ¿ok? —le digo un poco más calmado, bajando la voz para ya no llamar la atención.

—Ya me quedó claro, no te preocupes Hiroto —murmura Ichirouta y yo noto como se ha quedado paralizado mirándome. Más bien viendo detrás de mí.

—No me digas. Está parado justo detrás, ¿verdad? —él sólo asiente.

Volteo lentamente y veo que, efectivamente, está parado junto a la puerta del salón. Lleva su hermoso cabello verde suelto, lo cual resalta sus ojos y sin olvidar su penetrante mirada. En este momento quisiera que me tragara la tierra, es uno de los momentos más vergonzosos que me ha pasado. Camino hacia la puerta, cabizbajo, completamente apenado por lo que acaba de pasar.

—Hola, Hiroto. Después de ti —dice deteniendo la puerta para que pueda entrar.

Me dirijo rápidamente a mi lugar apenas evitando la mochila que Natsumi ha puesto en mi camino, sintiendo como mi rostro me arde vergüenza sabiendo que Midorikawa ha escuchado todo lo que dije de él. Me deslizo en mi silla y prendo mi iPod, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido y tratando de convencerme de que un chico tan guapo y popular como él, no tiene por qué hacer caso de las palabras que diga alguien como yo.

Repentinamente siento como una descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo, volteo de manera discreta y noto que él ha puesto su mano sobre la mía.

—Sólo quería devolverte esto —dice y me da mis cosas.

Yo no salgo de mi trance. La única que me provoca esa sensación es mi hermana. Me confundo aún más cuando caigo en cuenta de que si él habla, todo el salón se calla. Es decir, las voces de mi cabeza (los pensamientos de los demás) desaparecen. Justo cuando estoy a punto de subir el volumen para evitar escuchar los comentarios malintencionados de Natsumi y sus amigos, Midorikawa me interrumpe; quitándome los audífonos.

—¿Qué escuchas? —pregunta repentinamente y pasa disimuladamente su brazo por mi cintura, intentando acercarme más a él. Yo sólo me sonrojo y no le respondo. Para mi buena suerte, parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello.

—Pregunté qué escuchas —repite sin dejar de sonreír y logrando acercarme más a su cuerpo.

—Ah sí, es un mix que mi amigo Kazemaru hizo —respondo al fin y le paso mi iPod—. Ya sabes bandas como Moonspell, Theatres des Vampires, Illuminate, Draconian, etcétera.

—¿Acaso eres gótico? —me pregunta, haciendo inventario de mi cabello rojo largo, ligeramente arriba de mis hombros, mi sudadera color naranja y mi pálida piel.

—No, yo no. Es Kazemaru quien está metido en todo eso —contesto y no puedo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que sé que me veo como un tonto.

—Y dime ¿qué es lo que te gusta? —pregunta nuevamente, estrechándome más cerca de él. Para este punto todos en el salón se han dado cuenta de nuestra situación. Aparta mi capucha y casi roza mi cuello con sus labios para apartarse repentinamente. Cuando se da cuenta de que la profesora Akiko ha entrado se acomoda en su asiento y yo respiro profundamente tratando de controlar mis nervios. Apago mi iPod y también me siento correctamente, pero todos siguen hablando de mí, especialmente Natsumi y su grupo de amigos. Se preguntan, al igual que yo, ¿qué es lo que él ve en mí?


	4. A little moment of desperation

**Canción:** A little moment of desperation, Lunatica.

**Respuesta a reviews**

**FANTAS PASADO:** Antes que nada debo decirte que leer tu comentario me alegró el día de asco que estaba teniendo (aunque para ser honesta, lo leí semanas después de que lo dejaras, ya no estoy tan al pendiente como antes); mira que para que alguien después de TANTOS AÑOS recuerde esta historia dice mucho. No sé qué tan bueno sea que te haya impactado y que hasta la fecha lo menciones *equis de*, pero se agradece esa atención. Me intriga saber qué pensarían en el fandom en inglés de una historia así de estúpida, así que espero algún día poder enterarme. Siempre quise aclarar (y creo que este es el momento) de que el final que le di no era el original, sino que me dejé llevar por una serie de eventos patéticos en ese tiempo (entre mi crisis existencial de no saber qué hacer con mi vida y que la novia me terminara, todo fue un puto caos), así que se me hizo fácil matar personajes a diestra y siniestra en esta historia y en otras que escribí después. De hecho, me alejé del fandom por un rato, intentando desintoxicarme para al final regresar porque YOLO. Aparte el ARES y el ORION me hicieron reencariñarme con los personajes viejos y los nuevos, de hecho llegué a considerar reestructurar esto para meterlos, pero creo que le quitaría su "encanto". Sobre el fic original, obviamente todavía lo tengo (con notas de autor y todo, no quise quitar esas cosas de cuando escribía como otaco con retraso mental, en plan nekita kawaii desu (?)). En cuanto pueda subirlo a alguna plataforma de descarga, lo haré saber por aquí y en redes sociales. Específicamente Twitter, allá estoy como HayabusaHideki y (guion bajo)macabria(guion bajo) por si gustas _stalkear _por ese lado. De nuevo, gracias por comentar esta historia, en serio se agradece que alguien diga que le sigue gustando esto después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

**IV**

**A little moment of desperation**

Definitivamente hoy no ha sido mi día, de hecho nunca lo es, pero éste es sin duda el peor que he vivido. Primero, los tontos celos de Kazemaru, luego mi no tan linda respuesta fue escuchada por Midorikawa y después tuve que aguantarlo en mi clase de álgebra. Lo único bueno fue que no se sentó conmigo sino con Shirou Fubuki.

Tengo que reconocer que no me incomodó tanto la conducta de Ryuuji en la clase de literatura, aunque casi me besa o al menos eso creo que intentó. Lo que ha valido que Natsumi y sus amigos no dejen de criticarme.

—¡Qué horror que Ryuuji haya compartido lugar otra vez con Kiyama! —se queja Natsumi mientras va a la cafetería. Ya es hora del almuerzo.

—Eso no es nada. Ya ves que tal se le insinuó —contesta Atsuya Fubuki, su hermano sólo asiente aunque en el fondo piensa todo lo contrario.

Yo paso de largo, ignorándolos por completo. Cuando llego a la cafetería, Kazemaru y Endo están allí… y con ellos Midorikawa Ryuuji. ¿Acaso planean humillarme más de lo que ya hice yo mismo en la mañana?

—Puedes sentarte con nosotros —me dice Endo, como si necesitara de su permiso para hacerlo—. Sólo promete no mirar demasiado al chico nuevo —él se ríe por lo bajo al ver lo sonrojado que me he puesto—. ¿No te habían dicho que eso es de mala educación?

Yo me limito a sentarme junto a ellos, determinado a demostrarles que no me interesa en lo más mínimo Midorikawa Ryuuji.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que lo aprendí de ti. Digo, por la manera en la que vez a Natsumi Raimon.

Lo sé, eso fue un golpe bajo pero tengo derecho a defenderme.

—En cambio, yo aprendí todo lo que sé gracias a mi creador. Un vampiro milenario llamado Marius —dice Kazemaru.

—No es cierto —le contesta el capitán del equipo de soccer—. Ése fue Armand de las Crónicas Vampíricas de Anne Rice.

—Dices eso porque me tienes envidia. Además sigo preguntándome que he hecho para parar en esta mesa con todos ustedes, perdedores. Tan bien que vivía en mi 'Isla Nocturna'. ¿Y tú? —señala a Midorikawa.

—No, yo no soy un vampiro o algo así. Aunque he conocido casi todo el mundo.

—¿En serio? Pregunta mi amigo gótico muy sorprendido—. ¿Dónde has vivido?

—Italia, Francia, Suecia, Finlandia, Rusia, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Canadá, Alemania, México, Corea y un largo etcétera— dice sonriendo.

—¿Tu padre es embajador? ¿O eres hijo de un militar?— dice Ichirouta a manera de burla.

—El único de nosotros que ha vivido en otro lugar es Hiroto— dice Endo mirando de reojo a Kazemaru quien sigue convencido de que soy un obstáculo en su camino hacia el «amor de su vida», a pesar de todo lo que le dije.

—Tokio, no es la gran cosa— respondo, evitando su mirada, ya que al igual que en clase, cada vez que habla el único sonido que escucho es su voz.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo es que terminaste viviendo aquí, _Hiroto_? —pregunta inclinándose hacia mí. Grave error. Eso sólo hace que Ichirouta se acerque aún más él y que siga pensando que soy su rival.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, como hago cada vez que estoy nervioso. No quiero y no me gusta hablar de mi antigua vida. Ni tiene caso que en este momento le cuente todo sobre el día más trágico que he vivido en mi corta existencia. No tengo por qué explicar, ni a él ni a nadie, que todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa.

—Es una larga historia— digo finalmente y sigo comiendo como si nada.

No obstante, Ryuuji mantiene fija su mirada en mi lo que me hace sentir nervioso e inseguro. Pero, al final, él se enfoca en mis amigos con quienes sigue platicando de sus vidas.

Finalmente suena el timbre y nos dirigimos a clase. Midorikawa se despide y promete vernos a la salida. Claro que mi amigo gótico está muy feliz y supongo que Natsumi también lo estará cuando se entere.

—¿Por qué se sentó con nosotros?—les reclamo aunque de inmediato me avergüenzo por el tono de mi voz, que sonó muy fuerte y de manera acusadora.

—No quería ser acosado por las chicas— Endo se encoge de hombros—. ¿Quién querría acosarlo estando con nosotros?

—No te preocupes, no lo hicimos adrede— añade Kazemaru.

Sólo suspiro resignado, ¿cómo hacerles entender que lo único que quería saber, era que hacía un chico como él sentado con nosotros? Habiendo tantos grupos mucho más cool que nosotros, como el de Natsumi, termina por aceptar su invitación. En definitiva cometió suicidio social, ¿cómo se le ocurrió sentarse con los grandes inadaptados de la escuela? Entiéndase Kazemaru y yo.

—Vamos, tómalo con calma, no es para tanto.

—Además va a ir a tu casa hoy en la noche— dice el ahora novio de la diosa Raimon—. A eso de las 20:00.

—¡¿Qué? No, no pueden hacerme eso. ¿Por qué a mi casa?

—Está muy interesado en ti— me contesta Ichirouta mientras su aura verde se torna de un verde más oscuro de lo usual—. Por cierto, yo iré después de esa hora y necesito tiempo para arreglarme. De una vez te advierto yo me voy a poner junto a él en el jacuzzi.

—No, eso no es justo. Hiroto es el anfitrión y tiene más derecho que tú— me «defiende» mi otro amigo.

Él sólo se da media vuelta y se va a su salón que queda en el extremo opuesto al mío.

—¿Qué reunión tiene hoy? — le pregunto a Endo.

—Los viernes es para comedores compulsivos.

Podría decirse que Ichirouta Kazemaru es adicto a los grupos anónimos. En el poco tiempo que llevo siendo su amigo, ha asistido como mínimo a doce grupos de esos: alcohólicos, fármacos dependientes, co-dependientes, deudores, pirómanos, cyber adictos, fumadores, socio fóbicos, cleptómanos y adictos al sexo. Pero es hasta hoy que me entero que asiste a uno para comedores compulsivos.

No es que en verdad sea todas esas cosas, es sólo que es ignorado por sus padres lo que lo lleva a buscar el amor y aprobación de todos, menos en la escuela. Lo mismo pasa con todo ese asunto de lo gótico, simplemente aprendió que una manera de sobresalir en esta escuela es vistiéndose como el príncipe de las tinieblas. Aunque yo no soy nadie para juzgarlo.

En mi antigua vida yo no me llevaba con gente como Kazemaru. Yo evitaba a todos los chicos antisociales y bichos raros. Era parte del grupo de los populares, donde todos — sin excepción — éramos guapos y atléticos además de inteligentes. Yo formaba parte del club de soccer y hasta fue capitán del equipo Génesis en el Instituto Aliea. Tuve un mejor amigo llamado Nagumo Haruya alias Burn (que también jugaba fútbol y era capitán de su propio equipo, Prominencia.) y hasta una novia llamada Reina Yagami o Ulvida para los amigos. Ella fue la primera chica —y única— con la que he estado en toda mi vida, creo que saben a lo que me estoy refiriendo.

No lo hice con ella por amor, lo hice para tratar de probarme a mí mismo que sí era heterosexual. Sé que es una razón estúpida y superficial pero así fueron las cosas. Además ella tampoco me quería, sólo andaba conmigo porque yo era popular. No sentí absolutamente nada al estar con ella, es decir, no me provocó placer o todas esas cosas que la gente dice sentir cuando tienen sexo

Pero es una parte de mi vida que nadie, aparte de Ulvida y de mí, sabe. Mucho menos mi hermana Hitomiko. Aunque hay ocasiones en las que ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Volviendo al tema de mi antigua vida, ahora yo soy todo lo que en algún momento llegué a rechazar. Soy uno de los invisibles, de los bichos raros de la escuela. Me resigné a ser así desde el día que Ulvida y Burn fueron a visitarme al hospital.

La primera impresión que tuve de ellos fue que sentían pena por mí y que serían comprensivos conmigo, pero sus pensamientos decían otra cosa. Estaban horrorizados de ver todos los aparatos que controlaban mis signos vitales y que introducían o drenaban líquidos de mi cuerpo, por mis cortes y moretones, pero sobre todo intentaban no mirar la horrible cortada que tenía en mi frente; roja, inflamada y llena de puntos. Ellos lo único que deseaban era desaparecer de allí.

Así que en mi primer día en el Instituto Raimon ni siquiera intenté ser parte del grupo de Natsumi y Goenji, me dirigí directamente hacia Endo (que entonces no era capitán del equipo de soccer) y Kazemaru (que desde siempre había sido considerado el marica, bicho raro, inadaptado social, entre otras cosas no tan lindas, de la escuela). Ellos me brindaron su amistad sin pedir nada a cambio y aunque parezca extraño, no sé qué es lo que haría sin ellos. El que ellos sean mis amigos, es una de las pocas cosas buenas en mi vida.

Precisamente es por eso que quiero y necesito alejarme de Midorikawa, no quiero herir a Kazemaru. No quiero perder su amistad y tampoco quiero arriesgarme a salir lastimado. No podría soportarlo.

)-(

Aunque Ryuuji y yo estamos juntos en cuatro clases, en la única donde nos sentamos juntos es en literatura. Así que por ello, espera a que yo guarde mis cosas y esté saliendo de la clase de arte para hablarme.

El permanece junto a la puerta, sosteniéndola para que yo pase. Pienso en cómo evitar que vaya a mi casa.

—Tus amigos me invitaron a ir a tu casa— dice, caminando junto a mí—. Pero… no voy a poder ir— termina de decir muy desilusionado. ¿Desilusionado? ¿En realidad quería ir a mi casa?

—¿Estás seguro? Kazemaru estaba muy emocionado por ello— le digo, tratando de sonar cortés.

—¿Y tú? ¿Acaso no querías que fuera?— me pregunta mirándome con sus ojos negros y brillantes.

—Sí, claro que sí. Ya será otro día.

Él sólo asiente con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, pues te dejo. Tengo que irme a casa. ¡Te veo el lunes!

Cuando llego a mi Miata, Endo ya está allí esperando con los brazos cruzados. Él había visto toda la escena.

—¿Me podrías decir qué paso?— pregunta subiéndose al auto.

—Él canceló. Dijo que no podía ir— respondo encogiéndome de hombros. Salgo del estacionamiento y él sigue sin quitarme la mirada.

—En serio, ¿qué le dijiste para que decidiera cancelar?

—Nada.

Mamoru se pone más serio, lo cual me resulta raro.

—En verdad, lamento haber arruinado su noche. Especialmente por Ichirouta.

—Prométeme que no te vas a molestar.

Cierro mis ojos y suspiro, _aquí vamos_.

—Es sólo que no te entiendo. Nada de lo que haces parece no tener sentido.

Respiro profundamente, sé que todo se va a poner peor.

—En primer lugar, tengo que decirte que eres un chico muy guapo o al menos eso creo. Es difícil saberlo cuando siempre te vistes así, de esta manera tan horrible. Siento mucho tener que ser yo quien te lo diga, pero es la verdad Hiroto. Segundo, eso de hacer todo un drama para evitar al chico nuevo, al cual obviamente le gustas, es ridículo. A menos que no seas homosexual y sólo estés fingiendo serlo— él hace una pausa y yo me preparo para lo que viene—. Digo, ya que en tu antigua escuela solías ser igual de falso, arrogante y presumido que los amigos de Natsumi y que ella misma. No hay nada malo en que así sea, es normal en ti ¿no?

—¿A qué viene todo eso? — le respondo mientras me coloco las gafas para evitar que se dé cuenta de que mis ojos se han llenado de lágrimas.

—Porque no hay nada de malo en que así seas. Sólo que si es cierto, te puedes ir despidiendo de nuestra amistad.

—Mira, el hecho de que yo no esté interesado en Midorikawa no significa que esté fingiendo ser homosexual. Hay cosas mucho más importantes que la apariencia, ¿sabías? ¿O acaso eres tú quien se ha convertido en uno como Goenji?

Él suspira, sabe que tengo razón.

—¿Todo esto se debe a Kazemaru?— pregunta.

—No.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Todo es por él! Porque él dijo que era suyo— dice intentando ocultar la verdadera intención de sus palabras—. No puedo creer que en verdad hagas caso a esas cosas. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tienes la oportunidad de perder tu virginidad con el chico más guapo y codiciado de la escuela?

—Si te refieres a Goenji, paso. Como Kazemaru dijo, se pueden tener malos ratos, pero no malos gustos— contesto, ignorando lo último que dijo. Entro a la calle en la que vive y me estaciono frente a su casa.

—Espero que Ichirouta aprecie lo buen amigo que eres— dice antes de tomar sus libros y bajar del auto para entrar a su casa.

Pero no fue lo único que echó a perder su noche. En parte porque los papás de Kazemaru llegaron de improviso y él tuvo que quedarse a cenar con ellos como la linda y feliz familia que son. Mientras que Natsumi llamó sorpresivamente a Endo y le pidió que salieran juntos esa noche. Su primera cita oficial como novios.

Apenas Hitomiko supo que tendría la noche libre, salió temprano de la oficina y me invitó a cenar. Supongo que tenía que ser al revés, pero eso no importa.

Sabiendo que ella desaprueba mi manera de vestir, me pongo esta ropa: un traje negro con una camisa blanca aunque omito la corbata y dejo sin abrochar dos botones. Me pongo los zapatos negros que me compró en conjunto y peino mi cabello en punta (una reliquia de mi antigua vida, cuando solía ser conocido como Gran).

Cuando estoy a punto de salir, Tsuki aparece detrás de mí.

—Ya era justo que te vistieras así. Resaltas tu belleza natural.

—¡Qué susto me diste! —susurro cerrando la puerta para que Hitomiko no escuchara.

—Lo sé— ella sonríe de manera triunfal—. ¿Y a dónde vas?

—A un restaurante que ni idea de cómo se llame. Sólo sé que es uno muy elegante.

—Seguro es uno de ésos para gente snob.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo sé muchas cosas, más que tú— ella salta a mi cama y se acomoda en los cojines.

—Deberías vestirte así más seguido. Tu ropa usual no te favorece en nada. Por cierto, ¿sabías que Ulvida y Burn están saliendo? Ya llevan seis meses de novios, más de lo que ustedes duraron— empieza a decirme como si a mí me importara lo que ellos hagan—. Esto te va a interesar mucho, ellos estuvieron a punto de hacerlo y digo a punto porque Ulvida echó a perder el momento. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ella lo llamó por tu nombre. Aunque lo dudes, ella te extraña pero como Burn le dice, la vida continua, ¿verdad?

Respiro profundamente, trato de no perder la paciencia. Detesto que se la pase criticando mi apariencia, poniéndome al tanto de lo que mis examigos hacen o dejan de hacer sin que yo se lo pida. Empiezo a desear que me deje en paz, que me deje vivir mi vida como yo quiera sin sus comentarios irritantes.

—¿Y cuándo irás al cielo? ¿Acaso te expulsaron por ser tan estúpidamente criticona e insoportable?

—¿Estás listo? — escucho que me llama Hitomiko tocando la puerta.

Miro a Tsuki, retándola con la mirada a hacer algo que alerte a nuestra hermana.

—Papá y mamá te mandan saludos. También te extrañan— dice para desparecer segundos después.

Luego siento como una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla, ¿por qué todos tienen que ser así de crueles conmigo? ¿Tanto así merezco sufrir?

* * *

**Notas finales:** Como ya habrán notado, no soy tan constante con las actualizaciones entre no tener WiFi de a ratos y el caos de ser parte del mundo Godínez, pues ya no me queda tanto tiempo como yo quisiera. Igual y estaré haciendo el kinktober este año, digo, leer fics de bandas de rock me ha dado suficiente inspiración además de que es la excusa perfecta para retomar viejos hábitos (léanse mis oneshots y sabrán de qué hablo lol). Uhm, diría que esto estará terminado antes de que finalice el año, pero lo dudo mucho. Espero les siga agradando y que se queden hasta el final. Prometo que esta vez sí será un final decente el que escriba. Gracias por leer y comentar. Hasta la próxima.

**PD:** Ya para terminar, espero poder armar una _playlist_ en YouTube con las canciones que vaya mencionando en los títulos y a lo largo de la historia per se.


End file.
